


The Ends of the Earth

by ilsafausts (phoenix_cry)



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Undercover Missions, i can't break either of their hearts for longer than two minutes, they're my babies and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_cry/pseuds/ilsafausts
Summary: Ilsa has vanished without a trace, leaving Ethan reeling. He sets out to find her, but is he prepared for what he'll find once he does?





	The Ends of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Statica_Argenta left this prompt on my last fic:  
> "After Fallout, Ethan decides to find Ilsa to tell her how he feels about her. When he does, she's in a relationship with someone else. SOMEHOW, no one thought to tell HIM she was doing an undercover mission."
> 
> I hope you'll like what I came up with! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, izzypuppybutt mentioned the Swiss Alps in a headcanon they posted, so that's where the setting came from ;)
> 
> Also also, yes it's 32 bloody degrees outside and I am sweating my ass off, and yes I set this fic in the dead of winter. Deal with it.

Ethan was just about to leave headquarters, crossing the foyer and headed to the doors, when a voice behind him called out, asking him to stop. He did as asked and turned around to see some familiar faces headed his way. Luther, Benji, as well as Jane Carter were crossing the foyer, chatting animatedly. 

“Yo Ethan, where ya headed?” Luther asked as soon as they were within hearing distance.

“About to head out for a week. There’s some things I gotta do.”

“Things? Need any help?” Benji asked, sounding excited at the prospect of getting to help his friend.

Ethan smiled, but shook his head. “Thanks, Benji, but this is something I gotta do on my own.”

Luther gave him a knowing look. “It doesn’t happen to involve a certain former MI6 agent, does it?”

“What would give you that idea?” Ethan asked with his best poker face.

Luther chuckled, not at all fooled. “The fact that you’ve been in a funk ever since she left without a word three days ago.”

“Ethan’s been in a mood?” Jane asked, sounding way too interested at the impending gossip. “About a woman? Do tell me more!”

“There’s nothing to tell, you guys,” Ethan tried to deflect, but his friends were having none of it.

Luther turned to Jane, obviously in a sharing mood. “Ever since Ethan first crossed paths with Agent Faust over two years ago, she left quite the impression on him and he’s been kinda hung up about her. We all know it. He knows it. She most likely knows it, too, but you know Ethan. He’s just been in denial about it and hasn’t said a word of it to her. And then after our mission to Kashmir, we thought she'd stick around for good, but Ilsa left out of the blue a couple of days ago, and our boy here has been up in knots about it.” He summarised, a grin resting on his face. Turning to face Ethan, he added, “So, I’m hoping that he’s finally come to his senses and plans to go find her to admit his undying love for her, before it’s too late.”

Ethan just raised an eyebrow at his friend, all the while ignoring Jane and Benji’s amused chuckles beside him. “Thanks, my friend. What would I ever do without your sage advice.”

“Not get any, that’s what.”

Benji almost choked on a laugh.

“You better bring her back here asap,” Jane said with a grin. “I can’t wait to meet the woman who’s brought the almighty Ethan Hunt to his knees.”

“Oh, you’ll love her,” Benji said with certainty. “She’s a right badass, just like you. I’m sure she’s got a certificate in badassery.”

“Let me see if I can find the badass first. She’s extraordinarily good at hiding when she doesn’t want to be found.”

“Yeah, good luck with that.” Benji agreed, nodding solemnly.

“I’m sure true love will prevail,” Jane added cheekily, biting her lip to keep from grinning again. 

Ethan just rolled his eyes and turned back towards the door. “I’ll see you guys in a week,” he said, waving over his shoulder, before stepping out into a Virginia winter.

He had some work to do, if he wanted to have any hope of finding Ilsa within a week.

 

*

 

It had taken him the better part of the week to find even a trace of his missing... _friend_ , but he had finally gotten on her trail. Funnily enough, her trail led into the Swiss Alps. He wondered if she had chosen neutral ground for a reason.

Waving in thanks to the helicopter pilot that had just dropped him off outside the town he had been seeking, he shouldered his backpack and traipsed down the last slope into the small village. There were maybe seventy buildings in total, surrounded by towering mountains and mosty cut off from the outside world. It was either hell or heaven living here, depending on what your views on the outside world were.

Careful to keep his footing on the freshly fallen snow covering the main path into the village, Ethan set out to find his accommodations. According to his favorite search engine, there was only one inn in the whole town. Seeing as the town consisted of under one hundred buildings, it wouldn’t be too terribly hard to find. 

Ten minutes later, cold and slightly hungry, Ethan stepped into another small alley - the sixth one in short order - when he spotted a sign that read _Gasthaus_. Sighing in relief, he made his way over and pulled the door open. A cozy warmth wafted out into the street and Ethan was already pulling his scarf off before the door had fallen shut behind him.

The reception area wasn’t large by any standard, but all the more comfortable for it. Straight ahead was a small reception table, old-fashioned keys hanging in neat little rows at the back of the wall behind it. To his right, a fire crackled merrily in an ornate fireplace, two armchairs set before it. To Ethan’s left, a wooden staircase led up to the upper levels.

“Guten Tag,” the older woman at the reception said with a welcoming smile. Ethan guessed she was the owner of this cozy little inn. 

“Guten Tag,” Ethan greeted back. “I was hoping you’d have a room for me.”

The woman laughed merrily. “As you can maybe guess, there is not much tourism going on this time of year. So you are in luck, Mr…."

“Crawford,” Ethan replied. “Ethan Crawford.”

“Welcome to our quaint little town, Mr. Crawford. How many nights will you be staying?”

“Three nights, most likely.”

“It’s not a problem if you would like to extend your stay. My name is Lily, and if you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask. I hope you’ll enjoy your time here. ”

“Thank you, Lily. That’s very kind.”

She smiled at him and jotted his booking down in a little guestbook - no computers around here, it seemed. Turning to grab a key from the rack behind her, she placed the old iron key onto the table before him. “Room 6. It’s right up the stairs, third door to your left.”

Ethan nodded his thanks, grabbed his key and his backpack and made his way to the stairs, before a question came to him. Halting with one foot on the first step, he turned back to face his hostess.

“Lily, there’s actually something you might be able to help me with.”

“Certainly, Mr. Crawford."

“Besides me, have there been any new faces around here lately? I know you said there was no heavy tourism right now, but perhaps I can meet some new friends anyway?”

“Hmm...there may have been a couple of new faces, yes. Two couples, a few others traveling alone. They all got here within the last few weeks. The last couple arrived last week, if I remember the gossip correctly,” she said with a small laugh. “Not much entertainment around here, you see. So when we get something new to talk about, we’re all too excited about it.”

Ethan laughed as well. “That’s perfectly understandable. You wouldn’t happen to know where they’d go to spend their time?”

“The cabin further up the mountain, a little outside of town, perhaps. They have a small restaurant that serves lovely food and fantastic drinks. It’s where all the young people go.”

“Thank you so much, Lily, you’ve been an immense help.”

Lily blushed slightly at the praise, his charm working its magic. “Oh, nonsense, it’s the least I can do.”

“Well, I appreciate it,” Ethan smiled again and continued his way up the stairs and to his room.

The room was just as cozy as the downstairs area - a nicely sized wooden bed with a down comforter being the main attraction. Everything was decorated in warm colors, dark reds mostly. 

Not having brought much to unpack, since he always preferred to travel light, Ethan just grabbed a power bar from his bag and munched on that. After that, he freshened up quickly, before deciding to get some rest. He would try the restaurant Lily had mentioned, later tonight, around dinner time.

He prayed to whomever might listen that she would be there. 

 

*

 

The cabin looked like one straight out of a Hallmark Christmas movie, Ethan decided later that evening, as he came to a halt a few meters before it.

It was a big wooden cabin, a porch framing either side of the entrance. Pine trees were surrounding it, shielding it from the worst weather conditions up on that little hill. Several inches of snow rested on its roof and every other surface, sparkling where the light filtering out of the windows reached it.

It was a stunning view, Ethan had to admit, and took another moment to enjoy it.

Continuing his track up the small hill, the snow quietly crunching beneath his feet, he stepped onto the porch and took a peek through the small window in the door.

There were several people inside, sitting at tables, having dinner, or just reclining on the several comfy couches in the corners of the room, having a drink. 

Ethan’s heart picked up speed when he spotted Ilsa sitting on one of those couches.

She was conversing with a couple sitting in two armchairs opposite the couch and there was an athletic looking blond fellow reclined on the couch next to her. His brows furrowed slightly, when the guy’s arm moved to wrap around Ilsa.

Deciding to get a closer look, he pulled the door open and stepped inside.

He immediately wished he hadn’t, since the new position afforded him an even better view of Ilsa’s spot on the couch, no longer half concealed by the armchairs.

Ethan took in the scene that was greeting him - Ilsa’s hand, where it lovingly tangled with doucheface’s, his other hand that was resting on her hip, his arm wrapped around her waist. Ilsa leaning against his side, smiling, warm and wide. As happy as he had ever seen her.

The feeling taking a hold of his heart was worse than any knife or bullet could ever be.

Until Ilsa looked up and met his eyes from across the room. The smile froze on her face for a second, before she caught herself, her mask slipping back into place.

Ethan managed to throw her a sad smile, before he turned on his heels and tried to walk out of the cabin as dignified as possible. He stepped back out into the snow, welcoming the cold numbing his face, and started walking.

He didn’t see Ilsa make hasty excuses to her companions, before getting up and grabbing her jacket, following after the man she had least expected to see in a remote village in the swiss alps.

Stepping out into the cold evening after him, she shielded her face against the snow coming down hard and blinked, trying to see where he had gone. His footsteps were almost completely gone already, but Ilsa hurried after them nonetheless, before the last trace of him had vanished.

The path from the cabin down into the village proper was a treacherous one at this time of year and she had to watch her footing carefully. Her heartbeat echoed loudly in her ears in the otherwise silent winter evening and she had to fight a bout of panic setting in. _What was he doing here? He wasn’t supposed to be here_. It was a mantra in her mind, and she was desperate to get answers.

One thought, however, was louder than any other. _What if he won’t let me explain? What if I can’t make this right?_

Ilsa swallowed hard and quickened her steps down the winding path, still mindful of her footing.

Around a corner, down a small alleyway, she finally spotted his figure, about to step through the door to a tiny inn. 

“Ethan!” She called out, her voice echoing loudly in the tiny alley. 

He paused with his hand on the door handle and half-turned to face her. The look of utter hurt and desolation on his face knocked the breath right out of her and she gasped quietly.

_Had no one told him?_ Her mind cried out at the thought. 

Her knees suddenly felt like pudding and she had to brace herself against the wall to her right for a moment, before she stumbled the last few remaining steps towards him. 

“Ilsa,” he said, as coldly and detached as she had ever heard him say her name. 

Her heart spasmed painfully.

“Ethan,” she breathed, her voice raspy from the cold and the anxiety squeezing at her throat. “What are you doing here?”

He huffed a humorless laugh. “Trying to find someone who clearly didn’t want to be found.” He ruffled a tired hand through his hair, dislodging several snowflakes. He looked defeated. “Never mind that, I feel enough like an idiot as it is. Let’s just forget I was even here, okay?”

He moved to turn around, back to the door, but her hand shot out and grasped his arm. Her hand was numb with the cold, but she held on as tightly as she could. “Ethan, please, at least let me explain!”

“What is there to explain? It looks like you’re on your honeymoon with a guy that makes you happy.” His voice broke slightly on the last word.

“Yes, exactly, it _looks_ that way!” She took a step closer, looking at him intently. “You should know that things are never as they seem. Especially in our line of work.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She thought she detected a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes.

She lowered her voice to barely above a whisper. “It means that I’m here on a mission. The honeymoon I’m on? Is IMF sanctioned, as is my ‘husband’. We’ve been here seven days, I met Andrew eight days ago.”

Ethan closed his eyes and let out a long, relieved breath. “See, I told you I’m an idiot.” A self-deprecating smile settled on his lips as he looked at her again.

“No, you’re not. I’m so sorry I had to up and leave without a trace, but you know how these things go. You get the call, you’re out your door before they’ve even finished telling you where to go.” She stepped closer still, and could feel the warmth radiating off his body. “I was sure someone had told you. Brandt at least.”

Ethan shook his head. “Brandt got sent on a mission of his own a week ago. Timing, right?”

Ilsa nodded, a small smile finally gracing her lips and her heartbeat back to a more normal pace. “Timing.”

They fell silent and just looked at each other for a long moment, the snow silently falling around them.

“So,” Ethan finally broke the comfortable silence between them, “just to make it absolutely clear, for my peace of mind - you do not have any feelings for that guy.”

 Ilsa bit her lip to keep from grinning. “None whatsoever.”

“And you didn’t run off in the dead of night to be with him.”

“Certainly not.”

“Good. So if I were to kiss you right now, you wouldn’t knock me on my ass?”

The grin finally broke free. “I would not.”

“Thank God,” Ethan breathed and gently hauled her into his arms, his mouth descending on hers. His lips were warm and soft and Ilsa felt the numbness of the cold melting away, until all she could feel was the heated press of his lips against her own.

They stood there for a long time, enveloped in each other’s arms, their lips moving together in an unhurried dance.

After several long moments, they finally broke apart, their breath visible in fast little puffs between them. Ethan rested his forehead against hers, eyes still closed. A small, happy smile settled on his lips. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”

“Me too,” she whispered. The smile on her own face mirrored his.

“What’s the mission?” he asked suddenly, voice barely more than a whisper.

“The couple you saw me with, they’ve stolen some sensitive information. We’ve been tasked to get it back.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

Ilsa’s smile widened, but she shook her head. “As much as I’d love that, I don’t think there is. We’ve got it under control. Shouldn’t be too much longer now.”

With a regretful sigh, she detangled her hands from his jacket and took a step back. She missed the warmth of his arms immediately. “I need to get back. They’ll already be wondering where I went.”

“I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t mess up your stint.”

“Don’t worry about it. If needed, I’ll just improvise. I’m quite good at that.”

“Yes, you are,” he agreed, a mix between a proud and decidedly smitten smile taking over his features.

Ilsa laughed softly before pressing another lingering kiss to his lips. “Thanks for finding me.”

“Always.”

She was already a couple steps back up the road when she turned again, saying, “Wait for me back home. I’ll come find you this time.”

Ethan smiled and nodded, already looking forward to it.

 

*

 

One nondescript Irish bar called O'Malley's regularly provided a hangout spot for a certain group of IMF agents. Whenever they had an evening off, no world-ending scenarios looming on the horizon that required their expertise, they made it a point to just hang out and  _ relax _ . 

It had been four days since Ethan had returned from his own personal mission, alone, but decidedly happier. Since he had returned without Ilsa, the others had unanimously decided to not press the issue any further, until Ethan himself was ready to talk about it. Which might as well be never.

Since he was back to laughing and joking, however, they weren’t too worried.

They had claimed their little corner table in the bar, drinks condensing before them, in the warmth of the room. Benji, Brandt, Luther, Ethan, and even Jane, had all managed to escape headquarters at a reasonable time for once, and decided to have a fun night out.

They were laughing about something Brandt had said, when the bell above the door chimed, announcing the arrival of another patron. 

They all looked towards the door, as they always did when someone new entered, but the men’s eyes flicked over towards Ethan, as soon as they saw who had stepped into the bar.

Ethan’s face split into a grin and he hurriedly stood from his chair to greet the new arrival.

Jane’s eyes flicked between Ethan and the woman making her way over to their table, a look of awareness finally clicking into place. Never having crossed paths with the, by now, infamous Ilsa Faust before, she took in the other woman’s appearance. Auburn hair tamed into a neat bun, sparkling blue eyes, cheekbones and a jawline that every other woman would kill for. Her slim frame was wrapped into a stylish black coat, her height elevated somewhat by expensive-looking boots with heels several inches high.

Jane totally saw her appeal - the woman sure was attractive. 

“Hey,” Ethan said, warm and soft, as she came to a halt before him, the smile never leaving his face.

“Hi,” she greeted, an answering smile on her own face. 

“You found me.”

“I told you I would.”

“Yes, you did.” 

They grinned at each other for a moment, before their eyes flickered to each other’s lips at the same time. A heartbeat later, they both moved, as in synch as Jane had ever seen two people be. Their lips met in a gentle kiss and they almost melted into each other. Jane had to resist a happy sigh. She had always been a sucker for a good romance.

The guys erupting in cheers beside her made her grin.

“It’s about bloody time!” Benji almost shouted in his own excitement, happy for his friends.

There was a chorus of “Here, here!” as the Luther and Brandt applauded the display.

Ilsa and Ethan broke apart with a laugh, turning to their friends. “Oh, shut up!” Ilsa ordered with a smile. “And go get me a drink instead!”

Brandt saluted and got up to do just that, in the same move making room for her to take a seat beside Ethan. He gave her a quick hug as he passed her on the way to the bar. “Good to have you back, Faust.”

“Good to be back,” she answered and took a seat at the table. Turning to the other woman in their little group, they immediately began to chat, hitting it off.

Ethan’s hand warmly settled on her thigh as he turned to talk to Benji and Luther.

Ilsa tangled their fingers together and relaxed.

It was indeed good to be home.

 

~fin

  
  



End file.
